1. Field
Example embodiments are directed to an image sensing technique, and more particularly to a color filter array having high sensitivity and a system including the same.
2. Description
A complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor (CIS) may have low power consumption, small size and low cost, and may therefore be used instead of a charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensor in an image pickup device or an imaging device. Also, an improved image resolution may be obtained due to the small size of a pixel of the CIS.
However, as the size of the pixel is reduced, the size of a photo diode contained in the CIS is also reduced and the amount of light incident on the pixel decreases, thereby decreasing the number of electrons generated from the photo diode. Therefore, the sensitivity of the image sensor may decrease.
Further, as the size of the pixel is reduced, crosstalk between the neighboring pixels increases. Thus, the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of the image sensor may decrease and the color reproducibility of the image sensor gets poor.
A conventional image sensor includes a color filter array having a RGB Bayer pattern. Each of color filters included in the color filter array absorbs a large amount of the incident light and the conventional image sensor may have a low transmittance. Therefore, the conventional image sensor may exhibit low sensitivity and low SNR due to low transmittance.